Dr. Agony
Dr. Agony is an evil scientist on the XP experiment and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. History Escape from the Gobi Desert Dr. Agony was Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's second-in-command. He was there when all of the XPs escaped into the Gobi Desert, and was assigned to go after them with Lieutenant Preston, Dr. Hate, Dr. Grudge, and Dr. Loath in his giant mech. Eventually they caught up and battled the XPs: Dr. Agony went up against XP-02 and XP-09. As the battle commenced, XP-02 blasted Dr. Agony with water. However, Dr. Agony was able to quickly electrocute XP-02, stunning the insect. Next, Dr. Agony dodged a punch from XP-09, hitting back with his own. XP-02 blasted Dr. Agony from behind, and as he turned, he was hit again by the tag-teaming XP-09. Confused on who to attack, Dr. Agony fumbled for a bit before finally knocking out some of XP-09's teeth with a strong punch. XP-02 and XP-09, along with the others, fled with the mechs hot on their trail. This was the point at which XP-00 came into play. As they chased after the XPs, the group of robots were quickly electrocuted by the worm before he fled. XP-00 tried this again, only to be damaged hard by Dr. Loath, who had absorbed the electricity, and retreating for real. Soon after they ran into the exhausted XPs and battled them yet again. Unlike the others Dr. Agony didn't change targets, this time fighting only XP-09. XP-09 traded blows with Dr. Agony, but was taking more damage, but then his child came out of the pouch. The two had good synergy: XP-09 would attack hard from the front, while the child would harass from the back. Dr. Agony soon learned only to beat on XP-09, and soon he was bleeding and about to go down. However, XP-00 suddenly attacked again, smashing into Dr. Loath and burying him in sand. Soon he got back up, but XP-00 was harassing them and the others were retreating. Furious, Dr. Agony and the others lost their temper and rushed in. They soon caught up with the supposedly weakest of them, XP-02 and XP-11, but soon realized as they prepared to finish them off that they had made a grave mistake: the other XPs had surrounded them. Dr. Hate was quickly killed by XP-02 and XP-11, leaving the three doctors to fend for themselves against the eight XPs. Dr. Agony was pitted up against XP-11, XP-02, and XP-09 for the third time now. This time, though, XP-09 had two allies instead of one or none. With this, XP-09 could harass Dr. Agony as he tried to quickly take out the two "weaker" ones. Eventually he got frustrated and smashed both members of XP-09 aside, shocking XP-02 with an electricity beam. Suddenly, Dr. Agony was frozen and paralyzed. XP-11 smashed his tail into Dr. Agony's chest, crushing it, while XP-09 wailed on the mech while it was down. Eventually, XP-11 froze Dr. Agony's head. XP-09 then punched right through it, killing Dr. Agony instantly. Abilities *Electric, fire, and darkness beam attacks *Eye Lasers *Great strength *Flight at Mach 3 Category:Role-Play Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Mecha Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Flying Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Leaders Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)